warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mean (Fanfic)/five
Mirror Image You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard "Mira! Time for your training session? Or have you forgotten already?", Thornfang snarled. I shook my head quickly. "Heh. Wake up Softpaw for me will you? Or won't you? It would be great to know you've done something properly for once." I gulp. Softpaw. His name is not what he seems. I wince, remembering how he called me kittypet yesterday. I pad inside the apprentice den, and there he is, that light, light tabby fur and shining claws glimmering even in the den. His eyes are closed, and his fangs are partially exposed in that way that makes one look fierce but adorable at the same time. Now is the moment. "Je vous aime Softpaw même si vous étiez moyen de me-uh I mean I like-I-"-he was awake and is looking at me as if I am peculiar. I am. "Wake up?" "Ughhhhhhh", Softpaw stood up and stretched, his beautiful muscles rippling. "...What are you staring at?", he asks crossly. I can't help but blush, looking at the den floor. He gasps and suddenly backs away. Surprised, I take a step towards him. Has he sensed my love? He gapes. Then turns and runs out of the den. "Where are you-"O. M. S. C." I whirl around and see who else but Briarthorn purring behind me. She's a warrior, what is she doing in the apprentice den? "Mrow ow ow, your tom over there ain't like you, no matter what French you mumble at him" I am astonished. How does she know French? Mother taught me, Becky, and Mitzi when we were 3 moons old. It's kittypet language, along with Italian. We spoke Italian, French, and English in the Twolegplace. Each family had it's prime language, and ours was French. Though everyone knew all languages. Clan Cats were spoke of to only know English, so that is why I am astonished. Especially since it is the wretched Briarthorn. "I love you Softpaw even if you were mean to me", she mocks, giggling. She walks to the den entrance, and trips me along the way. I get up quickly and dash over to Thornfang, where he is waiting with Stormheart, Mintwhisker, Adderpaw, Minnowpaw and...Softpaw. We padded out of camp. :::::::::::--- "Battling today.", Stormheart announced. "Now, all you attack each other when the countdown ends. 5...- How amazing, yet awkward slightly to be with Softpaw. Seeing Softpaw's expression, I see he is full of dread. Oh why? "...1, go!", immediately everyone leaps on me, except for Softpaw. Adderpaw pummels my ears, while Minnowpaw tries to keep me out of balance. Just then, Adderpaw is gone and I see him battling Softpaw. Minnowpaw smirks, and I suddenly get up. She snarls but turns her back and pads over to Adderpaw, and leaps on top of him. Everyone is fighting. I duck in every few moments to swipe here, there. But knowingly, I avoid contact with Softpaw. Just then, I heard a yowl of pain. Adderpaw has bitten Softpaw's foreleg! I gasp, he cannot actually injure him! Minnowpaw starts fretting. "Mintwhisker, we can't use violence in training!". Mintwhisker starts, but Thornfang cuts him off. "If you destroy my chance of amusement, then what's happening to Softpaw is what's happening to you in your sleep." The other mentors gulp and look down at their paws, no more acknowledging the apprentices. Softpaw's wails became louder and more shrill, and I notice he is trying to fight too, but Adderpaw is holding him way too painful. Why is he being so vicious? Has Softpaw done something enough to make this outraged? But no, he cannot do that. Not when I have just fallen in love. "J'arrive, mon amour!!!", I yowl as I plunge into the battle. I started pulling Adderpaw off, and he's fighting it. Softpaw is so injured...I don't want him to...-this sudden surge of monster lights up my soul and I seize up with all my might, shove Adderpaw away. He falls with a loud thump. I lean over Softpaw and look at his wounds, and gasp. "Mi amor!...", this may only be said in French as it would be quite embarrassing that our mentors and the other apprentices could hear. Everyone rushes over and crowds around him. He glares at me, "Why did you do that? I could've saves myself, mind you kittypet!", he spat and walked on, but stumbled no further. The rest of cats, shouldered him the way. I don't even try to help. My heart is crushed yet again.